To Hell We Go
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: With his earthly body cooling,spirit Dean is discovering hell.But Sam isn't giving up on getting him back. Even if he has to break down the doors to hell itself.Takes place after the season finale.
1. I can't say goodbye

"Sammy!!, Please, help me!" The words came from the now bloody lips, as Dean strained against the hooks that dug into his body, being pulled in different directions. To know that pain would be unending was unbearable, but he would have to bare it. He could see nothing, but flickering flames as they touched his body, burning him, hotter than any burn he'd felt before. The hooks tearing his flesh, that moments later repaired enough that he was still hooked. Screams bubbled up inside him, and erupted along with the name of the one person he wanted to see, once more." Sammy!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam, on his knees, bent over Dean's limp body that was rapidly cooling. Burning tears rushed down his face, his sight blurred. But he had to memorize the face before him. The face that no longer held the expressions of teasing, happiness, sadness, and all the others. It was void of any emotion, and the green eyes were vacant. Dean didn't live there anymore.

Bobby, walked in and stopped for a moment, looking at the Winchester brothers. Then moved over and dropped to his knees on the other side of Sam. He looked down at Dean, put out a shaky hand and touched the face. "Son, I tried everything I could. I'm sorry, I couldn't do more." Bobby's voice broke as his tears began to fall, and his face twisted. He glanced at Sam who was putting pressure on Dean's chest where his flesh was ripped, as though trying to stop the bleeding. "Sam, Deans…"

Sam looked up at the older man, the only kind of family he had left. "He left me, Bobby. Damn it, Dean! Why?" He pulled Dean into his arms as he lowered his head, gently kissing Dean's forehead. "I don't want to go on without you, I can't! Please…come…back." His open sobs hurt the older man, who put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam just rocked Dean in his arms, his words unintelligible.His salty tears dripping onto Dean's face.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean was alone, no one answered his pitiful screams. No one came to mock him in his agony. He hated being alone. He couldn't deal with the silence, the loneliness. "Who will protect Sammy now? I don't know if prayers are answered from hell, if anyone is listening to me or not…but look out for Sammy. He has no one now." He drew a ragged breath, as he felt the flames burn more, and he heard voices, ones he had sent back to hell over the years. They were talking about him, making plans. "Was this how dad was treated? Did he suffer, while we lived, smiled, relaxed, drank cool water? How I wish I had a drink, just a drop, I am so thirsty."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Two hours had passed and Sam still sat on his heels holding the cold body of Dean. Bobby got up stiffly and moved over to Sam, reaching for Dean. "Come on Sam, let me take him. It's time to leave here." Sam looked up, his eyes so empty that they made Dean's look joyful. Sam's voice was gravely and his throat sore. "No, Bobby. He'll come back. I'll just wait. You can go." His voice that of a lost little boy.

Bobby put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, son, Dean is gone. We have lost…him. I'll help you. Let me help you with him."

"You don't understand, I am not letting him stay there. I'll go into hell and get him out myself." His red eyes flickered with anger as he spoke.

"You think I don't understand what you are feeling? Look at me, boy." Sam did. "I loved him too. If he could be returned, I'd do anything to make that happen."

"Then help me. Help me to bring him back."

Sam stood up with Dean in his arms. He looked down at the torn chest and lolling head that hung over his arm. "I'm not giving up on him. I can't."

Sam walked out the door, and to the Impala. Bobby moved over to the passenger door and opened it. Sam gently put Dean in the seat, and buckled him up. Fresh tears flowing down his face as he shut the door and went around to the drivers side.

Bobby went to his car, and got in prepared to follow the Impala. He pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial. He turned on the ignition as he began to talk. He followed Sam into the night, the dark wraith of a car taking Dean to who knew where.


	2. preserve

Sam stood like a statue as he waited in the sterile white room, with advanced equipment. The medical room of a modern doctor Frankenstein. A friend of Bobby's, that used magic as well as science. The tall bearded man, stood watching the equipment readings as his assistants proceeded with their duties. Sam didn't understand why Bobby had insisted that this would be the answer. Because Dean would be back very soon. His body wouldn't have time to fall apart, he just needed to be stitched up, repaired.

Bobby stood there, a paper cup of hot coffee in one hand that still shook now and then. Sam had his knees locked so he wouldn't fall, as he watched through dry, hot eyes. The bright lights hurt his eyes and head. They were removing Dean's blood, and preparing him for a Cryogenic chamber.

Cryoprotectant solutions were being circulated through Dean's blood vessels to remove and replace water inside his cells with chemicals that prevent freezing. Sam had heard about it while in college. The doctor had said it would reduce damage to the body. Later, when they revived him they would use tissue regeneration to repair his injuries. Sam felt the bile rise as he watched, unable to look away. This was not what Dean would have wanted. When he came back, he'd probably whip Sam's ass. But Sam was prepared to do whatever it took, to save Dean, and Dean would need his body.

Sam stood, fingers automatically rubbing Dean's pendant that lay between his fingers. His ring was now on Sams own finger. He'd keep it safe until he could return it. As the doctor turned and nodded to Bobby, Sam moved. He glanced from one to the other.

"What?"

"We are ready to put him in the chamber." The assistants were wheeling the gurney towards another door. "Stop!" He grabbed the edge of it. "I…"

Bobby moved closer," it's alright Sam. Pete knows what he's doing. This way you can have some time. Let them go." Sam looked down at Dean, who had been cleaned up, and draped in a dark sheet.

"I've read about this, they can't bring them back…so how?"

"Don't believe everything you read, Sam. Pete is one of us, he can help us. Trust him. Just because he works in this small underground facility doesn't mean he isn't good. He wont hurt Dean."

Sam moved back, and watched his brother disappear through the other door. He turned to Bobby. "I can't afford this."

"Don't worry about it. You don't need the 150,000 to pay for it. You need some rest." He put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "We both need some sleep. Come, we'll find a motel for the rest of the night." Bobby laid a hand on the arm of the last Winchester.

"He needs me."

"Sam, he'd want you to take care of yourself. He told me to look out for you, and I will. Until he can."

"Okay, but I don't think I can sleep." He thought of Dean resting in that dark, cold chamber. Dean never liked the cold and -196 C was cold.

"Then you can eat and at least lie down."

"Bobby, what do you think they are doing to him down there?"

Bobby shuddered as he lowered his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe he is just walking around, or chasing demons. You know Dean, he's strong, wont give up."

"But he's never been to hell before. What if they…he can't stop them from doing anything they want. He's alone there."

Bobby lead them through the hall, and to the front elevator. As they rose to the surface, Sam stood there, hitting the wall with his fist, as tears glistened in his eyes. Bobby just looked straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts.

Bobby got into his car, and was surprised when Sam got in beside him. He buckled up, and stared straight ahead, as Bobby drove out of the wooded area, to find a motel.The sky was beginning to lighten, announcing the new day.

Two people in their corporal bodies watched, invisible to the naked eye but there. They heard Dean's cries from hell, and Sam's pleadings. They were needed.They watched Dean being lowered into the chamber, and the lid closed.


	3. A president or two

--

Dean saw the dark hideous beings come closer to him as he was lowered by the hooks in his flesh. They pulled the meat hooks out slowly increasing the pain. Then they grabbed him in a vise like grip and dragged him away. Dean was just relieved to be away from the hooks, though he tried to pull away from the hands holding him. One turned to him, his forked tongue came out and licked at Dean's face.

"Emmm, good, tasty Winchester. He took a bite out of Dean's arm he held. Dean screamed as they dragged him through the molding lava that reminded him of oatmeal that flowed around their feet. He could see the bright red color and the hissing as it touched bodies that he saw trying to climb the slick walls. Screams, pleading and laughter rang off the stone walls.

They dragged him through another room, full of people. These people from what Dean could see were mistreating others. One man was stabbing another one, over and over as the man on the floor tried to drag himself away. Another was shooting two others, and laughing. A woman was standing, her clothes flaming, as she tried to entice men to her. There were several demons poking with fiery blades at a couple of men and women who were trying to ignore everyone else, and not doing what the others were. One woman had a terrible burn on the side of her face, with parts of it missing. He watched a man whose burned skin flake off, before it grew back, and it started all over again with the burns. Dean tried to ignore it, though he was curious somewhat.

Into another room, and it was full of pits that held people. Some filled with fire, others acid. People fought to get out, trying to climb on others, and were pulled back. Some were pulling other's legs and arms off, chewing on them. Demons stood around, sticking spiked javelins in the souls who tried to escape. Others beat the beings with whips of barbed wire, nails and other metals. He saw men and women hurting others, doing things he hadn't thought of. All the sins were being done before his eyes. The demon on his right looked over at Dean and spoke, his voice raspy. "Most do what they did in life..over and over again. Other's have it done to them with no end."

"Winchester," said the other Demon, smacking his lips. "Lilith has special plans for you. Maybe then we can have some fun. At least I can."Dean shuddered at the implied threat, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Dean was dragged through more rooms, each worse than the last one. His mind having problems with what he saw, heard and smelled. Until they came to another room. Inside was a large bed made of stone. Scantily clad women lay about on it. They motioned to Dean to join them. Out of a dark corner stepped Lilith, who moved in front of him, and smiled. "Welcome to hell Dean."

"I can't say it's a pleasure, bitch."

"Not meant to be. But you will learn to obey me or else. You have no power down here. Unless I give it to you as a reward."

"Go to hell."

"Not very original, considering the situation now is it?"

"If you hurt Sam…"

Lilith waved a hand and Dean found himself chained to the stone bed. Lilith stood over to one side of it. "What will you do? Girls? Show Dean here, his first lesson."

The girls moved over to Dean. Their hands on him, their lips. Lilith stood back, and smiled. Moments later Dean was screaming, as one of the girls, bit off what he couldn't replace. The agony rolled over Dean in waves as he tried to pull away. "It was important to you in life, knowing it was wrong…but you still did it. So you get our version, now."

Dean's eyes rolled in his head as he buckled against the chains. "I'm going to kill you all! You especially, Lilith." He spoke between clinched teeth, as he felt himself repair.

Sam sat at Bobby's wooden kitchen table, ignoring the plate of food in front of him. The coffee was cold, and he just sat there listening to the tick of the clock on the wall. Bobby sat there across from him, concerned. "Boy, you've got to eat something. Keep up your strength."

"Not hungry." He turned to Bobby, his eyes hard. "Why are we still sitting here?"

"Sam, we are waiting for help to arrive. We can't do this alone."

"Dean doesn't have time. Let's go to where Dad escaped and use that to get in."

Bobby remembered that all too well, but had hoped Sam wouldn't think of it. The danger of opening that up, releasing even more demons , when they couldn't destroy the others yet was a bad idea. He took a sip of his hot coffee. He was tired, even with the few hours of sleep he had managed. When he had returned to his home, he had drugged Sam to make him sleep. So he could get some sleep too, without worrying about Sam running off.

"You know Sam, we might not be able to get back out of hell, or survive."

"I don't care, Bobby. If you want out I understand. But I must help Dean."

"I'm with you, I've always been there for you when you needed me. I'm not going to change that now."

Sam nodded, and stood up and stretched his long body. "Thanks Bobby, in many ways you were more a father than our dad to us."

"That's the reason I threatened John with the shotgun so long ago. He came by here, it was Christmas eve, and he was hunting. I asked about you boys. He told me he had left the two of you in a hotel somewhere, two weeks before. Seems he hadn't even left you enough food or money. He said Dean would take care of both of you. It Christmas and he wasn't with you, didn't even have you any presents or a good meal. I was ready to shoot him. He wouldn't tell me where you were, or I would have gone and got you. Brought you home to celebrate.

Sam just shook his head, remembering."Dean stole food for us, and presents for me. Dean was always there for me. I have the best brother. Did then too."

"You do, Sam." He checked his watch, and got up taking Sam's plate and putting it in the sink running some water in it. "It's almost time for our guest to arrive. Just then the knock on the door sounded. Bobby glanced at Sam before making his way to the front room, and opening the door. Sam just sat in the chair…lost in old memories.


	4. I'm back

Years had passed in hell, as Dean changed with his adventure in hell. Time was different than on the other side, and he knew he was darker. He hunted demons as they hunted him. He hurt them, and they him. He spent days running about killing those evil things. They didn't hold it against him, just returned the favor. There was never time for sleep, and no rest for him or anyone else.

He had stopped thinking of Sam. After all they would never see each other again. He stood there with a knife covered in blood, and the body that shimmered and then repaired itself again. "Dean, we meet again."

Dean turned and there stood Ruby. "I hate bitches like you. Get lost."

"Why? We are alike. Maybe we can find a way out of here together. She moved closer to Dean, smiling."

"There is no way." He moved towards her with the blade that appeared in his hand, as she backed up. "Now I am going to have some fun, killing you over and over again. I will have to think of lots of ways to do it." His smile scared her enough that she backed up.

"Dean… "

He attacked her, laughing as he slowly killed her.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Bobby came into the old fashioned country kitchen, with two others following him. Sam stood up and looked the two men over. Both were in their early thirties, and appeared to be brothers. Bobby looked over at Sam, and half smiled. "These boys are going to help us, Sam. This is Flint and George Marsh. Fellow hunters, and friends of mine. This is Sam Winchester."

The darker haired one with the mustache, Flint nodded at Sam. "I've heard of you. I hope we can get your brother back."

George nodded his red hair, "Yeah, brothers should not be punished for caring."

"How about a beer or coffee, boys." The two other men sat down along with Sam. Bobby opened his cabnet and pulled out some coffee cups. Flint began to share his ideas, as Sam listened to the new ideas. They began to plan.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"Dean its time for you to earn your keep."

Dean turned and looked at the demon who stood there, all hideous, eyes burning. "If I don't want to, do I get evicted from hell? In that case, go to hell!" He twirled his sword around by one hand, and moved lightly on his feet, waiting.

The demon smiled, large pointed teeth shown in the fire light. "Not for you, Winchester. You are here forever. I have a job for you, and it must be done now."

"No."

Dean suddenly doubled over in great pain that sliced through him. "Stop!"Blood gushed and insides came outside.

"When you agree to do as I say."

"What do you want?"

"You are going to cross back to the other side, and kill someone."

"Back?" Asked Dean.

"Yes, but only for a time."

"Done."

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Dean felt the wind on his face as he appeared back among the living. It was night, he could hear the crickets and saw the stars shining overhead. He glanced over the other two who had come with him. His helpers. He didn't need any, he could do it on his own.

For a moment he thought of Sam, he could see him in his minds eye. Then dropped it. Not a good idea, better to let his little brother forget him.

The Winchester from hell moved through the night, until he came to the house he was searching for. Dean disappeared outside and reappeared inside. He moved over to the door leading to the kitchen, hearing the voices within. He walked through it, smiling, as he looked around the room. "you're all dead." He lifted a hand, and the men were thrown about as though they were blasted by hurricane winds.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	5. reunion

Dean stood and looked around at the carnage he had done, and he smiled. He knew them and it didn't matter, they didn't care about him anyway. He turned and walked out into the cool evening.

The demon who had sent him appeared before him. Dean turned and smiled. "You did well, for that I give you one hour to do whatever you want. Then it's back to hell."

Dean nodded, and vanished.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

The phone rang, and was answered. The man stood there listening to the message, his face grim. After he hung up he turned and glanced around the room. "Four of ours were killed tonight, ripped apart. Thing is someone saw a man leave the house…Dean."

"He wouldn't! You know that!"

Bobby ran a hand through his hair as he paced. "Not before, but I'm not so sure about now. Hell changes a man, it has to. We have to stop him, one way or the other."

Sam jumped up, his face reddened by anger. "NO! I don't care what he does, you aren't going to destroy him. He's my brother."

"Sit down, Sam. Yelling isn't helping anyone."

"If you destroy him, I'll kill you Bobby. No one hurts Dean."

Bobby felt saddened by what he might have to do, knowing the threat wouldn't stop him. He knew Dean wouldn't want to be a monster, would want them to stop him. He gave Sam a sad look and sat down.

"I think we should call Dean here. See for ourselves."

"Then I will do it Bobby." Sam stood up and moved to a different room that Bobby had set up in a spare room for this kind of thing. He gathered things off the shelves and a book. Bobby had followed him.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Sam sat on his heels before the drawings on the wooden floor, as he chanted. Bobby was beside him watching. The smell came before Dean appeared. Sam stood up smiling, moving to hug his brother, and stopped. His smile dropped. "Dean?"

Dean looked at his brother, and Bobby. Then he smirked. "What do you want? It better be important, I was a bit busy having fun."

Sam looked into the black eyes and cringed at the darkness he saw in Dean. How could it have happened in so short a time. He wanted his brother back, the good one. Maybe he could fix him. "Dean? I'm trying to get you back. I miss you."

"That's nice Sammy. I miss you too. Forget me. I've been gone for years in hell. I'm not the same Dean you knew."

"Dean, boy we want to help you."

"You can't."

It was at that moment when the left corner of the room became misty and then cleared leaving two people standing there. One walked over to Dean, putting a hand to his cheek, smiling. "Dean, my sweet little Dean." Her voice was soft as she spoke. Dean looked down at her, and his eyes changed back to green.

"Mom? How?" He backed up. "Stay away from me, Mom."

"Dean, you can fight this. I did. We will help you."

Dean turned and looked at the man. "Dad! You shouldn't have made that deal for me."

"It was worth it son…it's what a father would do. I'm here to help you."

Dean looked from one parent to the other. Sam had tears in his eyes as he looked at them. Bobby gave John a dirty look, and a kind look to Mary. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, they had come to help, he hoped it was enough.

"Mom, Dad, help Dean."

They turned to their youngest child and smiled. Sam had to admit Dad was looking good, relaxed, smiling and younger than he remembered. His mom was just beautiful, and he wished he could spend time with her. But Dean came first.

"Sam, I'm very proud of you. I'm proud of both of you."

"Yeah son, we are. Now we must help your brother."

Mary took Dean's hand. "Dean, close your eyes, and think of happy times."

Dean did as his mother asked and closed his eyes. He felt the calmness come over him, a peace. Then he saw a light burning brightly. He opened them. Suddenly he felt the floor beneath him growing hot, and burst into flames. It opened up and Dean dropped into the flames. It closed over Sam's shouts.

"We'll get it him out of there, Sam. Don't worry."

"How Dad? Tell me how?"


	6. Imagine meeting you here

Sam stood there, looking at the floor where Dean had disappeared into. Small tentacles of smoke still rose into the air. His brother was gone, dragged back to that place he could only imagine in his nightmares. A hand touched his shoulder, and he turned to see his dad standing there. He stood there looking young, carefree. Much like the pictures he had seen of his father when he had first met his mother. He was about his age.

A small smile touched the lips of the older man. "Sam, we will get him back. I've been there, and know my way around there. Dean can hold out, until we can get him out."

"I'm not so sure after seeing him. Did you see those eyes?"

"Yes, but he's a Winchester, he's strong. I was there longer than him."

Mary walked over to Sam, and gave him a hug. She too was young, perhaps younger than him. Sam closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the woman who had given him life. He had wanted this all his life, but it wasn't enough. He needed Dean there also. "It will be fine, Sam. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Mom." Whispered Sam into the golden hair below his chin.

Bobby came out of his stupor and took a deep breath before speaking. "Well since you two are here, and ready to help we need to make a plan."

John looked over at Bobby, the man he had often bumped heads with. The man who had helped his boys, loved him and still did. Was there for them now that he couldn't. A good man, he thought. "We are going to go after him, aren't we?"

"Yes." John smiled, as he moved and put his arm around Mary's waist and an arm around Sam's shoulders, hugging them both.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Dean was dragged down, to his new home, his prison. He faced another demon who seemed more quiet. "You can't visit your brother. Have nothing to do with angels, or those who have gone to the good side."

"Screw you."

"I have a old friend of yours who says he owes you."

"I have no friends here."

He turned at the sound of footsteps behind him. "Gordon, imagine meeting you here."

Gordon smiled showing his fangs. "I always thought Sam was the dark one, seems you are too. I owe you. Time to collect." The tall black man, opened his mouth his fangs glistening as he moved towards Dean. Dean reacted and struck Gordon across the face with his right fist. Gordon staggered back a step then kicked out, catching Dean in the knee. Dean dropped to his knees as Gordon bit Dean. A stake appeared in Dean's hand and he impaled Gordon who moaned as his fell back, blood bubbling from his lips. Dean grabbed his neck as he and Gordon began to heal up. In a minute they could start the fight again. Dean got to his feet as Gordon got to his. Dean growled and attacked. He would play basketball with Gordon's head after he finished taking it.

Several other old enemies stood around waiting for their chance to kill Dean. Until a fight broke out over who got to kill him first. One stood there apart from the others…he watched. He would be first while the others fought each other. He looked across and saw Lilith, who sat and watched. Seemed she too wanted a turn at him. He was very popular in hell. He might even end up as someone's bitch.

Red eyes watched, Dean was changing, soon he would be a great soldier for hell. None would be able to stand up to him, once he was fully converted.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

A/N: This chapter was a bit short. But the next one is the last one…so please review.


End file.
